Happy Valentine's Day!
by Glimmerous
Summary: This is a collection of short, sweet, and sappy Valentine's Day stories. Pairings include RufusxElena, TifaxVincent, RenoxYuffie, etc. Enjoy!
1. Love Surprises

Author's Note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII…however, once I take over the world, it will be MINE! MINE! MINE, I TELL YOU!!

Um, anyhow…

This is just a collection of Valentine's Day one shots (although they're so short, I call them one-fourth shots) that I wrote at the spur of the moment. They're short, sweet, and sappy.

❤Happy Valentine's Day! ❤

………………………………………………….

It isn't everyday that President Rufus walks into Elena's office with roses.

So, it was no surprise that Elena's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets.

"P-President Rufus! H-hi!" she stuttered, standing so quickly that her chair flipped over.

"Hello Elena," Rufus said, holding out the fragrant red roses to her.

Elena gazed stupidly at them, "A-are they for…me?"

"Unless you know another pretty blonde lady named 'Elena Bauer'," Rufus snickered.

Elena's stare flickered from the flowers to his face. He obviously wasn't joking.

"Th-thanks! Y-you shouldn't have!" she blushed, taking the roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elena," and with that, President Rufus gave her a light kiss on her cheek. Before the Turk could react, he was gone. Elena stood there in stunned silence for ten minutes.

"I heart Valentine's Day," she giggled, placing the flowers on her desk.


	2. Love Smiles

Tifa walked into the library, where Vincent was reading.

"Hi Vincent!" she chirped, and sat on the couch next to him. Vincent nodded his greeting.

"Guess what day it is?" Tifa asked him.

"Um, Thursday?" he said.

"No, the holiday!" she laughed.

"Your birthday?"

"No, but if you DO forget I'll kill you!" Tifa teased.

"Christmas?"

"No, silly!"

"Uh…Easter?"

"Nope!"

"Halloween?"

"Guess again!"

Vincent Valentine was completely and utterly stumped.

"I have no idea," he gave up.

"It's Valentine's Day! Didn't you remember?" Tifa said.

"No, I forgot."

Tifa pulled out a little heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Will you be my Valentine? No pun intended," she chuckled.

Vincent smiled.

"Of course."


	3. Love Trusts

Yuffie was sitting on the porch when Reno strode up to her.

"Hey Yuff, how's it goin'?"

"Great! How 'bout you?" she grinned.

"I'm great. Oh yeah, close your eyes," Reno instructed.

Yuffie's eyebrows shot up, "Why?"

Reno faked sadness, "What? You don't trust me?"

"Yeah, ever since that "painting my shuriken bright green" incident," she pouted.

"Aw, c'mon! That was April Fools' Day!" Reno said.

"So?"

"So, close your eyes!"

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"Look, do you trust me?"

"Depends…"

"If you were drowning, would you trust me to save you?" Reno said.

Yuffie considered, "…Maybe."

"Then close your eyes!"

Yuffie shut her eyes tightly, "But if this is another prank, you'll wish you'd never incurred the wrath of Yuffie Kisaragi, The Awesomest Ninja Ever."

Reno placed two objects in her hand.

Yuffie gasped. They felt round, cool, smooth…

MATERIA!!

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, and tackle-hugged Reno.

"Like them? They're pink and red, like Valentines!" Reno said, proud of his cleverness.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Yuffie said, hugging her materia and Reno.


	4. Love Helps

Marlene was arranging her drawings when she cut her finger.

"Ouch!" she yelped, and stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth. Even though paper cuts were little, they hurt like crazy.

"What happened, Marlene?" Denzel walked into the room.

"I cut my finger," she said, taking it out of her mouth and showing him.

"Ew, lemme get a bandage and ointment," he said, and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, he came back with the said medical supplies…and a little stuffed moogle.

"I almost forgot to give you this!" Denzel said, applying the ointment and then the bandage on Marlene's finger. Afterwards, he handed her the stuffed moogle.

"Oh! The pom-pom is a heart!" she giggled, "Thanks!" Marlene shifted the moogle to her right arm and hugged Denzel with her left arm.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said.


	5. Love Remembers

Cloud parked his Fenrir outside the church. He carefully carried a small rosebush that had tiny little light pink buds. Once inside the church, Cloud walked over to the flowerbed. He dug a hole in an empty space and gently placed the rosebush in it. After patting the soil around it and watering it, he sat down beside the flowerbed. Even though Aerith wasn't there to take care of the flowers, they still bloomed and flourished.

Cloud touched the pink ribbon on his arm. He missed her like crazy…

It was painful to see happy couples on Valentine's Day, so Cloud had decided to go to her church to think.

She had told him that everything was all right, and it was, but not COMPLETELY right.

And sometimes, he still felt very alone, even though he had all his friends.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aerith," he whispered to a yellow flower. Cloud felt something on his arm, and turned around.

There wasn't anybody behind him, but there was a little piece of paper.

Cloud peered at the handwriting. It looked oddly familiar…but…

_You were never alone. I'm watching you: )_

_Love,_

_Aerith_

Cloud smiled and placed the paper in his pocket.


End file.
